


John...

by FriiartyW



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... [JohnXSherlock]</p>
            </blockquote>





	John...

—John…. —tiritó— John… te voy a encontrar.

Corría entre la neblina, bajo la lluvia, porque era un bosque y tenía que encontrar esa cabaña que Lestrade y sus incompetentes ayudantes habían localizado.

* * *

12 horas antes…

* * *

 

—Sherlock ¡Sherlock! —Le gritó desde la cocina. Desde que Sherlock había regresado nada en el departamento de Baker Street estaba ordenado. Otra vez había cuerpos en la nevera y experimentos por doquier. John solo cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma. Dejó salir un bufido de hastío y llevó tres dedos al puente de su nariz. Pero luego… luego abrió los ojos, mirando a la nada. Mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, entendía que Sherlock estaba de regreso. A pesar de esos tres años. A pesar de todo… Lo tenía de regreso.

—¿Qué pasa, John? —Entró a la cocina. Tenía puesta esa bata azul, con su típica playera blanca y sus pantalones para dormir negros. John lo miró y solo atinó a sonreírle y suspirar.

—Si vamos a volver a vivir juntos… Ya sabes, compartir el piso, no quiero que otra vez dejes cuerpos en la nevera.

—Sabes que no es fácil volver a retomar la confianza de todos…

—Ya bien, solo eso te pido.

Y salió de la cocina. Se había preparado un té; quería acompañarlo con unas galletas pero, desgraciadamente, ya estaban contaminadas con un brazo que estaba encima de ellas. Hizo una mueca al recordarlo y se tomó el té.

* * *

 

10 horas antes…

* * *

 

Estaban entrando a Scotland Yard, uno al lado del otro. La gente de todo Londres no podía creer que el "Gran" Sherlock Holmes regresara de la muerte. El único que le tenía suma confianza y no había perdido la fe era el Detective Inspector quien, aunque solo eran casos pequeños, le daba algunos.

Por otro lado, gracias a Mycroft, aquel sujeto obeso con lentes a cargo de SY ya no los molestaría por estar apoyando a los inútiles de su departamento. John y Sherlock se acercaron a la oficina de Lestrade. Era una cómoda amistad la que tenían los tres. Le entregó a Sherlock un archivo.

Cinco homicidios. Todos hombres de 30 a 40 años. No había rasgos que siquiera se parecieran entre ellos.

Pero claro, Sherlock no era cualquier persona e indagó lo más que pudo.

Fue a la última escena del crimen. Siempre los dejaba en el bosque, esperaba una semana antes de tomar otra víctima, dejaba los cuerpos en el bosque. Había un patrón. Al encontrarlos tenían manos y pies atados, y la garganta cortada. Lo peor es que siempre lo hacía a la mitad para que pudieran sentir cómo la sangre les escurría. Podían sentirlo minutos antes de morir, en agonía. Los antecedentes indicaban que todos eran drogadictos. Tal vez no adictos, pero eran drogadictos. Sonrió. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

* * *

 

8 horas antes…

* * *

 

Había hojas por doquier. Estaba encuadrando las pistas que tenía, caminando de aquí para allá. John lo seguía a los lugares de mala muerte donde Sherlock iba interrogando a todos los proveedores de drogas. Pero ninguno le decía nada. Nadie había visto nada.

Estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa cuando una prostituta. (sí, también visitaron el barrio de las prostitutas) se le acercó. John la miró y solo retrocedió un poco. La chica rió ante su timidez.

—No estamos buscando…

—Lo sé, cariño. Escuché al grandulón hablar —le guiñó el ojo a Sherlock, el cual solo sonrió unos milisegundos—.Antes de que el chico rubio, del que hablaban, desapareciera, había una camioneta que rondaba por aquí. Un rubio, muy apuesto, pero con varias cicatrices en la cara, estaba en ella. No dejaba de mirar al chico que compraba droga, le ofrecí mis servicios, pero solo negó. "Otro día, preciosa", me dijo, y se marchó justo cuando el chico.

Ya veo… Gracias por la información —el moreno sacó un billete de cincuenta y se lo entregó a la mujer.

* * *

 

6 horas antes…

* * *

 

Estaba recostado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía una pequeña pista de quién sería, pero no podría ser. Lo había encerrado. Y no había una sola posibilidad de que fuese él. Se relamió los labios al sentir que la nicotina de los parches ya no funcionaba, que su corazón se aceleraba y su piel quemaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a John trayéndole té.

— ¿Por qué no has dejado ese hábito? Pasaron tres años, era para que dejaras eso. Las drogas no son buenas.

—No necesito tu moral ahora, John.

—Como digas. ¿Ya tienes algún sospechoso?

—Algo así, pero veamos de nuevo. Un hombre rubio con cicatrices, ¿por qué buscaría adictos?

—Tal vez, sea un "buen" samaritano.

—No, no. John, es algo más.

— ¿Hay algo más sobre los hombres?

—Un padre de familia, un forense, un casero, un policía, y el último fue un doctor… – Se quedó pensando, y luego abrió los ojos —. ¡Oh…!

— ¿Oh? ¿Oh, qué? Cielos, extrañaba esos… arranques tuyos que me molestaban tanto.

Sherlock sonrió. No una sonrisa como la que ofreció a la prostituta, una sonrisa genuina.

—Yo también te extrañé.

— ¿Qué? —Se sonrojó y descolocó por unos segundos.

—No es momento de hablar sobre esto —se levantó. Estaba dispuesto para ir a SY, necesitaba hablar con Lestrade.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Con Lestrade.

—Voy contigo.

—No, espera aquí. Necesito comprobar algo.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

—Necesito verlo.

— ¡Mmpfh…! Como gustes. Igual saldré a comprar comida

* * *

 

4 Horas antes…

* * *

 

Salía de SY, ya tenía suficiente. Moran. Moran había escapado de la cárcel. Al parecer, tenía bastantes aliados de Moriarty como para quedarse encerrado más de una semana.

"¡Maldita sea!", pensó. Apretó su puño cerca de sus labios, moviendo nerviosamente los dedos segundos después. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible con John.

3 horas antes…

Entró al apartamento. Estaba oscuro. Sintió miedo, pero no podía pensar en lo fatal. Encendió las luces y no había una sola señal de que John hubiese estado allí antes de que él volviera.

"¿Dónde estás? –S H"

Nada.

"John, necesito hablar contigo. Es Urgente. –S H"

Nada de nuevo.

Se desesperó y le llamó.

El tono de llamada entrante sonó una vez, luego una segunda, y ya se removía nervioso.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡John!

—Sherlock, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy saliendo del metro. La comida china estaba cerrada, así que fui a buscar otra cosa y no me apeteció tomar un taxi. Ya sabes, no confió mucho ya.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Regresa, necesito que vuelvas.

—Ya, tranquilo. Voy para allá.

Colgó.

* * *

 

2 Horas antes.

* * *

 

Estaba tranquilamente, o "tranquilamente", tocando el violín. Se estaba desesperando porque John no llegaba; iba a tener que salir a buscarlo. De pronto su celular sonó. Dejó el violín a un lado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre eso.

Era Lestrade.

Se le heló la piel cuando escuchó lo que le decía. Había una nota "para Sherlock Holmes"

Salió de inmediato de allí.

* * *

 

1 hora antes…

* * *

 

Ya estaba en SY leyendo el papel.

"Ven por mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Allí estará él. S.M"

No había sangre. No había nada. Apretó su puño. Peor que ver sangre como evidencia era no ver nada. Le hacía imaginar más cosas de las que podía su mente.

* * *

 

Ahora…

* * *

 

Estaba corriendo. El taxi lo dejó a unos kilómetros pues no quería adentrarse en el bosque donde no había pavimento. Tras gritarle desesperado salió, aventándole el dinero. Para su suerte, empezó a llover. Igual, las gotas de lluvia que chocaban no le importaban.

Al llegar a la casa encontró a Sebastian. Lo miró colérico, se acercó a él, pero Sebastian no se inmutó.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¡John! ¡¿Dónde está John?!

—¿Cómo pudiste salir vivo y él no?

—¡Dime donde está!

—Simplemente terminé lo que él comenzó.

Retrocedió, pálido. Luego se acercó y comenzó a golpearlo. Sebastian no opuso resistencia. Simplemente se reía porque tenía a Sherlock. Lo tenía. Y maldita sea si así era.

Lo dejó sangrando en el piso y recordó que dejaba a sus víctimas en el bosque. Salió corriendo, buscando y gritando su nombre, hasta que halló un cuerpo que se retorcía en el suelo.

Se acercó y se hincó. John estaba amarrado e intentaba deshacer las ataduras. Sherlock entró en pánico: tenía la garganta con una herida. Era más pequeña que en todas las víctimas, aún así, le abarcaba la mitad del cuello. ¡Maldito fuera Moran, lo hacía para torturarlo! Lo desató y presionó la herida. John temblaba bajo su cuerpo, mirándolo con pánico.

Sebastián llegó tras ellos, mal herido pero con una gran sonrisa y apuntando el arma en su mano.

—Espero que esto te haga sentir lo que yo sentí por tu culpa, Sherlock Holmes —se echó a reír.

Sherlock lo miraba con asco, y miedo. Pero en vez de apuntarles, se apuntó a la sien y, con esa misma sonrisa, con la que murió Jim, se disparó.

Sherlock lo miró, como en shock. La misma mirada que cuando Jim se disparó. John solo apretó la mano de Sherlock, la sangre no paraba.

—Tranquilo, encontré. Te salvaré.

—S-Sherlock… Sherlock…

Estaba llorando, pero la lluvia no le dejaba mostrar las lágrimas. Se aferró con la otra mano a su hombro para sentarse. Le sonrió porque sabía que había perdido mucha sangre, pero necesitaba que Sherlock entendiera que, a pesar de todo, seguiría con él.

—S-Sherlock… Me… alegra que regresaras… —susurró contra su cuello, mirándolo, mientras la vida se le escapaba.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera, por favor! Espera… — temblando, llamó con la otra mano a Lestrade. No tardarían en llegar.

—Sherlock… Eres mi mejor amigo…

—¡Cállate, John! ¡Cállate! ¡Perderás más sangre!

—Sherlock… —sonrió con ironía—. Sé que te importo… Sherlock… —Se acercó más a él—t-te… —cerró los ojos, sintiendo tibia el agua que le caía, el cuerpo dormirse—amo…

Y con un pequeño beso, débil, se dejó ir.

Sherlock se quedó pasmado, sintiendo cómo aún la sangre brotaba y se escurría con la lluvia.

Cuando llegó Lestrade, ya era tarde y Sherlock se aferraba a John. No lloraba. No sabía cómo llorar, pero sentía que sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo de su amigo. El único que en verdad lo miró, que de verdad siempre lo había mirado, pero esta vez, ya no lo miraría. Y las palabras de Molly resonaron en su mente.

—Por favor, John… —susurró antes de que un equipo le retirara a John de las manos. Donovan y Anderson lo miraron con lástima. Pero a él no le interesaba.

Realmente ahora, ya no le interesaba nada más.

* * *

 

Quiero agradecer enormemente a mi linda amiga Dani :) que me Beteó el fic, por que soy un asco revisando mis errores. ¡Te quiero!


End file.
